In the Cradle of the Moon
by EeveeGen9988
Summary: [One-Shot] A midnight stroll was perfect for her... only until it ceased to be enjoyable. For [Twelve Shots of Summer - Quarter Queller]


**In the Cradle of the Moon:**

 **I do not own The World Ends With You, Square Enix does!**

 **Written for Twelve Shots of Summer: Quarter Queller - Week 11...**

* * *

Wakana breathed out a sigh the moment she was far enough away, stepping lightly on the gravel, only pausing to lift her head towards the glittering sky. She could only imagine the trouble she had bargained for herself when leaving the base, but she could not help it. She had to get out for a spell...

The full moon was a greeting she yearned for many months, and just by staring at it, the stress put upon her was swept away by its lovely moonlight. Her Soul lived and breathed it; she needed to properly feed herself the supplements she was deprived. At times like this, she wished her Composition would alter back so she could be a Support or Harrier Reaper again.

Gently she smiled, lifting her hand and watched the light slip through her pale fingers. A swell of joy enveloped her heart in seconds, and she could not help but close her eyes and bask the crisp air in...

"Kitamoto-chan!" Wakana wordlessly half-turned to see Kazumasa hobbling over to her, frowning when the affect of the climb was about to make him keel over. "Why have you strayed outside of the establishment?" he asked irritably as he stubbornly continued to limp forward.

Instead of responding, Wakana rushed to his side and helped him adjust his grasp on his cane, adverting her lilac gaze as she listened to his breathing... Wheezing and uneven; that was not reassuring.

As soon as her gaze slipped back to his, he breathed lowly, "Kitamoto-chan..."

"Be still, Kazumasa-senpai," she murmured as she slowly placed her hand on his, closing her eyes as a growl escaped his lips. "Take heed to your health, not for me."

"Not when you disappear at the keen hour of nightfall," he hissed through irritation. "I swear, my lame limb will not cost me my existence when my time ends."

"Then let us both rest," she suggested as she lowered herself to the ground, brushing a few pebbles aside and peered back at her friend. He firmly pressed his lips, stationed to the spot to her amusement. She merely rested her hands on her lap, knowing very well Kazumasa would remind her that she was ruining her kimono once again.

Silence filled the air, and Wakana could not help but want to let her silky hair lie untied to flutter in the lovely breeze. Kazumasa concerned himself with the pettiest of matters, and she wished he would allow himself the time to be at ease. He did plenty enough of earnest pushes on the front line when they were Harrier Reapers, but she had to wonder if being an Officer Reaper strung his uprightness to the heavens. There was hardly a time they could spend with each other and release their woes... the Noise never pardoned them a chance.

Shifting, she blinked slowly as she tasted the air, soon smiling as she listened to Kazumasa's breathing growing steady. She soon spoke up, "A night like this desires a stroll in the path of the stars... perfect and pure as it yawns so proudly."

"A night, such as this, would call upon the interest of Noise," returned Kazumasa curtly, making her blink at the crusty undertone it held.

"Oh?" She closed her eyes. "Only the naive would embark blindly through yonder without a lantern to steer them. Would you think we are not with the purest above, Kazumasa-senpai?"

"Kitamoto-chan, you know we must not venture when Noise prowl during the silence."

"Indeed." She nodded, rising to her feet. "But I digress. I have not drunk in the moonshine in months- I feel a thirst to breathe in longer."

Kazumasa's lame leg did not slow his instincts to block her path. "You must not."

The snowy blonde was not disquieted by his reaction to her words, merely tipping her head slightly as she mused, "You cannot deny me my needs, Kazumasa-senpai."

The fawn coloured haired man drew closer. "Be silent." When Wakana was going to reply to that, he tore his dark gaze away. "A woman, as yourself, must not venture without an escort in conditions of time and place as we are now." He offered his free arm, and Wakana was amused when he mumbled, "Especially... when it is regarding you, Wakana Kitamoto-chan."

Wakana accepted his request, standing close as I she murmured, "You should not forget we are not alone. Support, Auxiliary, and Harrier Reapers will be active at this hour. Should we meet Noise, help will always be near."

"Hmph, not close enough for your sake, Kitamoto-chan." When Kazumasa started his hobble, Wakana made sure the path was not steep to not trouble his footing as they ambled across the path. "If we were to miss any of the patrols..."

"Be at ease, the Noise are far from our location," she told him gently. "If one is to reveal themselves, I will let you know."

Kazumasa nodded with a hum of approval. "I will leave you to it then."

Slowly they went; ghosts under the moonlight. At the thought, Wakana felt a smile stain her face, cementing at every step they took. It was times like these she wished they were Support or Harrier Reapers again, trivial portions to the web of Reapers to their leaders' eyes. Even having Kazumasa with her again after so many of Noise assaults was enough to please her; her friend hardly showed himself nowadays unless it was to defend her from their unsatisfied peers whenever her opinion sparked suspicion into their Souls. She could not help that she had the natural clairvoyance that assisted her to slip past unwanted casualties that took other Calvary and Carrier Reapers; even her ghostly complexion warded off many of her potential friends. But she never had to worry; nor did she for Kazumasa for staying by her side even with the threat of losing his peers' favour. Their bond, to her content, would never waver... yet she could not help but feel her only worry was that.

She slightly glanced towards him. He changed since they were inducted into the Calvary Reapers... a once caring man seemed to solidify into a weary soldier. He would hardly take her actions softly, rather scold her for not focusing on the tasks at hand. If he had not spoken in her regard for her peculiarities, she might have thought he moved on. That thought made her chest ache, and she could not help but tear her lilac gaze to their surroundings.

"For a night like this, your silence is unbecoming of a woman," noted Kazumasa in an odd tone, making her inhale gently as he continued, "Usually your face is glowing with the beauty of a thousand goddesses , but today it is pained and blemished as a mourner's... For what ails you?"

"I would think the recent developments of the Noise can make one worry for their allies, Kazumasa-senpai," she replied as she strengthened her smile, admiring a few flowers that shimmered nearby. "Their patterns have been blossoming precariously, shallowly giving us the notion for how they are to act."

"Indeed, we must not take them lightly. Not when our reports tally the deceased day by day more."

"And what are we doing?" she asked quietly, closing her eyes.

She felt Kazumasa halt.

"We are doing what is to be expected of us." Kazumasa seemed firm in that comment, his voice ringing clearly. "Our leaders do not demand for us to hover where we are not needed, for we need to carefully assess our movements to take the ideal route of protocol in our cause. We must trust our allies to do their part, and they trust in us to follow our own. To test that would be to open our gates to the Noise with arms open for their arrival."

Wakana's heart sank at that. "What are _we_ doing, Kazumasa-senpai?"

Kazumasa frowned when she gazed at him sadly, and she sensed how bewildered he was by her question. "...I had just told you. What need is for answering once more?"

"I do think our concern is the Noise, yes," she murmured seriously, lowering her gaze and felt the need for space. "But if we are to function as we should, I would..." She pressed her lips tightly, trying not to bite her lip. "I would feel that we must study our own selves, and how we stand."

She felt Kazumasa's arm detach from hers, sensing him draw away and unsteadily stand on his own. She knew it was not the right time to ask, but she knew it would not stay unvoiced forever. It was not something she wanted to let escape from her lips, it was not something she wanted to hear... it was something she had to know.

"We... We have to do what we can, Kitamoto-chan..." began Kazumasa hesitantly, seemingly understanding the length he was creating between them. "If we must become stronger, if we must... become more adept at our role..."

"That is not of what is to be done," said Wakana bitterly and quietly, fighting the urge to flee. There was no need to run from this any longer, they had to speak of it. "You must discern our place, not chalk it up with protocol or permissions from our leaders. To fill our heads with Noise we are to become blinded, deaf to each other and crumble by our hands. Sitting by and doing naught will muster falsehood to our identities, and who we are to one another."

Turning, she began to walk, hearing him give a cry of surprise and his hobble following. "Kitamoto-chan! You must not venture by yourself-"

"I will be fine," she told him with a slight smile, feeling it strain as her ankles brushed against the flowers. "You have no need to fret, Kazumasa-senpai."

She quickened her steps, feeling her navy kimono flare behind her as a gust flew past. Kazumasa worried too much, that would never change about him. He would turn away from his lame leg, he would turn away from sensitive matters... but he never had turned away from her. Perhaps they really did need time away from each other if Kazumasa was more concerned with her being alone rather than their personal issues... Wakana felt that his presence was a spare variable to her midnight stroll, and he just needed to see the damages he failed to inspect himself. After all, he did not seem to want to be somewhere that their leaders did not place him.

Slowly, as Kazumasa was distanced from her senses, a low moan piqued her attention. She paused on the spot, blinking as she picked up on a nearby Support Reaper in pain. She frowned deeply, knowing that no other Support, Auxiliary, or Harrier Reapers were close, so he must have been separated from his patrol. And to think his allies would abandon him than to take care of him sparked her disappointment in them. She would discuss this with their leaders when she had the chance... but for now she had to help her poor ally.

Swiftly she strode in his direction, skipping around stray Noise and obstructions created by the Support Reapers. She pondered the reason for this unfortune as she closed in on the Support Reaper, soon spotting the familiar white montsuki he was adorning when she successfully arrived unharmed in the sucluded area.

Breathing in gradually, she took in his hunched over form, feeling her heart ache at how his breathing was laboured. He had not even acknowledged her presence yet, but she would rather him not enact the Reaper's Allegiance when he was far from good stance.

"Support," she began gently, squaring her shoulders as she eased herself into the dignified air that Officer Reapers had to upkeep. "I caution you to reveal to me your ailment." When the Support Reaper failed to respond, raspily breathing, she drew nearer to him, speaking again, "I only wish to aid you, do tell me what is tormenting you..."

The Support Reaper lifted his head, swaying on the spot as he groaned in pain. Wakana knew something was impacting his ability to respond, soon realizing he was not injured. Perhaps he was ill, attempting to return to the base but had to stop from the pain becoming too much for him to travel further?

She blinked, frowning with uncertainty as she lifted her hand his way. "We shall return to our base, Support Reaper. This is not the place for you to dwell when in a state of affliction," she murmured as she was a few footsteps away from him, feeling stressed for her ally and only wished to quell his pain. "The Noise could take your Soul at any moment, so we must make haste, to the best of your ability, to seek the treatment you deserve."

Standing beside her ally, she slowly reached to him only to flinch when she heard a guttural sound come from the Support Reaper. Before she could even react, something broke from the skin of his shoulder; a sharp patterned spike that nearly stabbed her. **'What is...!?'**

"Kitamoto-chan!?" came a horrified shout, making her turn to see Kazumasa standing rigidly a few feet away. "What are you doing!?"

"Kazumasa, something is ailing him!" she called back anxiously, gazing back at him with fraught. "I have no idea for what-"

"Remove yourself from that Support Reaper at once!" he barked, surprising her by his distressed tone. He began striding her way unsteadily, his midnight blue eyes wide as he harshly breathed. "Please heed me!"

"But our ally-" Before she could finish her sentence, she heard an unruly growl come from behind her. She whipped back, only to throw her arm over her face to shield herself from the sudden burst of wind that assulted her. She would have been blown away, but she managed to maintain her ground until the air finally died down. Upon removing her arm slowly, all she could do was cringe and throw her hands over her mouth.

The Support Reaper's body was a mix of yellow and black sharp patterns and human limbs, half-covered by fur and skin and now had glowing green and red eyes that pierced into her gaze. His teeth were crooked and out of place from all the sharp fractured fangs that jutted from his lopsided jaw, and his human arms loosely hung at their sides whilst his hands were twitching wildly. Her ally gave a roar, hunching over her body as his claws hung above her head before shooting down at her.

She was suddenly pulled out of the way of the strike, aware of the fact that one of Kazumasa's arms were secure around her waist before slipping off. Wakana could only stare at him as he leaned on his lame leg, meeting her lilac gaze briefly before glaring at the Support Reaper. She expected him to berate her, but he wordlessly drew out his katana and surged towards their ally.

"Kazumasa-senpai, you must not harm him!" she cried alarmingly as Kazumasa raised his navy and black sword, swinging it to meet the patterned claws of the Support Reaper. "He is-"

"Kitamoto-chan, this Support Reaper is no longer our own!" growled Kazumasa irritably as he stepped back before delivering another blow. Wakana's breath hitched at that, shaking her head as he spat, "Have you forgotten the signs of a Soul Relapse!?"

"But Carrier Reapers only experience that!" she gasped as Kazumasa barely twisted under the patterned limb of the Support Reaper, whipping back to block an incoming slash of his other claw. "This cannot be!"

Kazumasa promptly spun to her, his hardened face was not what she wanted to see. "Nonetheless, it is..."

Before Wakana could stop him, he started to evade the thrashes of their suffering ally, soon springing back and tightening his hold before calling out, "Twilight!" His weapon's blade became swathed with light, and he leapt forward to soar towards the Support Reaper with four swift horizontal slices.

"Kazumasa-senpai!" she cried in appal. "Stop it!"

"Do you desire Erasure from this thing!?" he barked as he landed, shifting into a defensive stance as he went on, "This Calvary Reaper no longer has clarity of their existence! They are no longer our ally, they are one of the Noise! See reason that denying what you have witnessed is a lost cause to their identity!"

Wakana shook her head, unable to fathom that this was even happening. Their ally was not a Carrier Reaper, yet Kazumasa was right; this Support Reaper had fallen into a Soul Relapse... Yet, how did this come to be!? Surely a Noise was trying to force itself into this Support Reaper to take over his body, but it would appear as though it was a Soul Relapse. This did not make sense, and there should not be a solution for why it was occurring.

She gasped, now noticing that Kazumasa's strikes were becoming lacklustre, and he appeared to be overwhelmed by the constant attacks by the malformed hybrid. Kazumasa was soon left panting on the spot, leaning on his bad limb for a brief period of time before crying out when the Support Reaper. swatted him away into a nearby wall. "Kazumasa!" Wakana shouted shrilly when he lay on the ground unmoving, soon whipping her head to the Noise and screamed, "Stop it! Return to your senses!" She hared towards it, entering its line of view to distract it from her friend. Upon hearing it snarl at her, she looked calmly into its wild eyes. "I do not understand this..." she whispered sadly, shaking her head as the Noise clicked its fractured fangs. "Why have you become one with the Noise, my ally...?" As the Noise roared again, threatening to hurl her body backwards by the force of its exhale, she managed to step back and steady herself. Soon she breathed shakily, "Y-You are not my foe!"

Wakana could not believe this Support Reaper was no longer human, no longer of knowing his identity and purpose... A mere toy of the Noise now... but he had to be still in there. If this was a Soul Relapse, then the... Support Reaper could snap out of his trance and take control. As unorthodox as it was that this may be a Support Reaper experiencing this, she could ease him back out.

"K-Kitamoto-chan..." groaned Kazumasa from behind her, making her focus briefly on him. "You c-cannot..."

Wakana narrowed her eyes slightly, blinking as she spoke determinedly, "I know what I am undertaking, Kazumasa-senpai." She drifted her arms in front of her gracefully, trying to send calm the Noise's way. "There is still time to save him."

"No!"

"Kazumasa-senpai... please let me concentrate on the task at hand," she murmured as she slowly moved her arms to continue the peaceful flow of energy. "You must know I will not let it stand that we lose our ally when I can initiate him back."

"You must listen to reason!"

"I am, Kazumasa-senpai," she pressed as the Noise snorted. "I have not more to speak of to you." She then inhaled, pressing her palms together. "Waxing..."

She sent over a wave of concentration towards the Noise, hoping to sharpen its mind to enable it to think. If that went over well, then the Support Reaper inside could gradually take back the control over his body.

The Noise drew closer, snarling and growling as its uneven black and yellow claws shook. In response, Wakana whispered slowly as she dipped her head, "Waning..." She raised her head, watching the Noise stiffen where it was hunched over, and she merely smiled. What she was doing was not a quick fix of the situation, and she knew she had to do more.

Without warning, it lunged forward, snarling again and caused her to withdraw slightly. She knew it would be harder to bring the Calvary Reaper back now, however, even with less time there was a way to do so. Analyst Reapers had spoken of the process to Officer Reapers, but she wasn't sure if she could successfully carry it out. An Officer Reaper had no power in that, only a Carrier Reaper with the aid of their Noise-Counterpart could... Wakana could only hope she could reach the Support Reaper inside, regardless of her inability of having one. She would have to communicate with the Noise herself to the best she could do on her own.

"Repent your control over my ally, Noise..." she began quietly, circling around the malformed hybrid as it followed her with its leer. "Repent your instability with him. Allow him your bond, be his equal once more. Let yoursel-"

She froze, feeling the old sensation of pain seize her stomach and gawked down at the claw embedded in it. She tried to push herself out, only to her horror the claw went too far in for her to remove herself from it. Within seconds she was thrown to the side, and she was disappointed her attempt had no standing in changing the situation. She gritted her teeth, trying to get back on her feet, only to gasp and press her hands to her stomach.

Shaking, she whispered feebly, "L-Lunar... C-Cycle..." As she felt the moonlight wane slowly, she heard the Noise approaching her. She knew she could not rush the healing process, especially from how long it would take if she tried to interrupt it. There was nothing to do but wait...

The moonlight slowly returned, surrounding her and sealing away the pain little by little, but she sensed the Noise was readying another attack. She tightened her gaze, sending a wish the Noise would not arrive before she was cured, but she quivered from how it came closer. Just as the the moonlight was growing harsh, she felt a burst of energy developing from the Noise. It would attack soon...

When the energy peaked in the Noise, Wakana tried to get up, watching an orb of thrashing brilliance coming from the opening of the Noise's lopsided jaw. She knew even if she moved away, she would not be far enough to evade its blow. She grew stiff, knowing there was nothing she could do but edge away feebly.

Before the Noise released its attack, it froze in place. A sheen of static slipped across its figure before the malformed hybrid burst into sputtering particles, making Wakana stare at them in shock. **'No...'** Turning, she saw Kazumasa fall to the ground, breathing heavily as he slowly sheathed his katana. She felt tears form at her eyes, shaking her head as a sob became caught in her throat. **'I could have saved him...'**

As she heard Kazumasa's breathing calm down, she saw him stand and struggle to find his cane, as though what he did had not happened. Painfully she watched him, dismayed by how he was acting. Was he not affected by the fact he Erased his ally? Was he proud he took down another Noise for their cause? Wakana faintly could feel herself slump to her knees, quivering as those questions ran through her mind.. **'I... I can't believe you, Kazumasa...'** she thought bitterly.

Hurried hobbles came her way, but she gradually hung her head, feeling some of her snowy blonde strands of hair catch upon her face. She contiued to tremble, not looking up when she heard him speak breathlessly, "Kitamoto-chan, are you alright!?" When she didn't respond, she felt him clasp one of her arms, roughly hauling her up to her feet to stand in front of him. "Kitamoto-chan...?"

"Why...?" she breathed in a raw tone, not bothering to look at him. "Wh-Why did you enact that action...?"

"Kitamoto-chan, I-"

"...Y-You Erased our ally!" she shouted bitterly, clenching her eyes closed and ripping her arm out of his grasp. She turned away, trembling as she sobbed, "We could have saved him! We could have reverted his senses back and brought him to reason! But you Erased him! What were you fathoming when you stole his existence, Kazumasa!?"

When he did not respond, she spat harshly, "So you were paying heed to protocol!? Fighting for our cause then!? This mishap could have been fixed, but you-"

"Be silent!" hissed Kazumasa, but Wakana shook her head.

"Then why!?" she shrilly asked, finally gazing back at him as tears streamed down her face. "Tell me!"

She expected him to be glaring at her, scolding her for speaking against everything they were Reapers for... To speak of the punishment for objecting to the course of action, for not attacking when she should have... But all she saw was a pained expression, nothing of what Kazumasa would let anyone see.

"Be... silent..." he said in a strain, his gritted teeth showing from behind his deep frown. "I did naught of the sort, Kitamoto-chan..." He stepped closer, and Wakana could see his hand was gripping his cane to the point it was pale as a sheet. "I made a decision. One not for our cause... not for our leaders... not for anything of the sort!" He now stood a sliver from her, and Wakana felt his cane tap her ankle as arms wrapped around her. "I made a decision... I chose you."

"What... can you mean by that?" she asked quietly, confused by what he meant.

"I care naught for my rank, or my social standing... I care about one person in the world, and to lose her would be my Erasure," he explained weakly, his voice growing adamant. "I want to Erase the Noise, or to contain them to cease their assaults on all of us. But not for my allies, but for you, Wakana Kitamoto-chan. For you so I could live in a world without strife for us... naught as it was for when we were alive." His voice became irritable in seconds. "When I spotted you about to be Erased by that _thing_... I could only attempt to strike it down before I lost my reason for existing. To return to the establishment without you... I would not have it. If I let that Noise run amok, let you try to reason with it, I would be incomplete without you by my side!" She felt his fingers clench the back of her kimono. "I would not have it!"

Kazumasa released her to bow, soon staring into her gaze patiently. " _Not_ for the woman I love."

Wakana froze, blinking when his hand clasped hers gingerly, and she felt something cool in their hands.

"We have been through the crippling of my leg, the torture of your arranged marriage, our flight to escape, a shared death by the one who was to take your hand..." he continued on sombrely, bowing his head. "To think that our death would part us for eternal, but to gain a second chance for our freedom... I would not waste our chance together by allowing you to fade by the Noises' undertaking. You should understand this, Kitamoto-chan, and I wish to be by your side in a world free of Noise... to pave that path together to flourish in substantially more liberty." His eyes closed. "If that suits your favour."

He slowly opened up her hand, and when she peered down she noticed a silver ring with a moonstone was craddled in it.

Wakana could not explain how she felt at that moment. A flurry of emotions had embraced her... while a tinge of warmth lingered in her still heart. She parted her lips, about to express herself about the matter when the ground shook. Wakana would have lost her balance if it had not been for Kazumasa steadying her, despite how he nearly careened to the ground himself. When she recovered, she glanced at Kazumasa. He was whipping his head around, frowning as his eyes hardened before returning his anxious gaze to hers.

She smiled warmly in response, curling her fingers around the ring before reaching her senses out. In the distance, several other spikes of energy disrupted Edo's calm, making her heart tighten at the screams torturing her mind. Before she could speak, Kazumasa's hand intertwined with her own, pressing the ring against their palms as he pulled them along without warning.

"I know you yearn to save them, but there is naught for us to accomplish in their stead," he spoke as she felt him hobble roughly forward with her. "We must make haste to the establishment; there is no time!"

Wakana said nothing, merely smothering the distress she felt and let Kazumasa take the lead. Inside her heart ached, but she let it remind her of the task at hand; returning to inform their leaders and lessen the number of those who would share the same fate.

It was their duty as Calvary Reapers... as well as their duty to protect each other.

* * *

 **\- END -**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story! =3**

 **...**

 **EeveeGen9988: Ah, after finally recovering some old references for my two main stories, I was able to have the correct information to write this one-shot. And... I bet you're confused, heh. *rubs back of neck* I won't say much, though...**

 **Funfact - Wakana died at the age of 18, while Kazumasa died at the age of 19.**

 **...**

 **~ Secret Scroll ~**

 **Before the Reapers' Game came to be, Edo was the battleground between Calvary and Carrier Reapers and their adversaries, the Noise.**

 **Calvary Reapers dealt with the main portion of the fighting and guiding the spirits of the dead to the Underground, falling under the rank of Support, Harrier, or Officer Reapers. They are the true masters of combat, and can deal with more danger than any other Reaper could withstand.**

 **Carrier Reapers dealt with the main portions of information collection and support, falling under the rank of Auxiliary, Scout, or Analyst Reapers. The gift they have is sharing their Souls with their Noise-Counterparts, Noise that are their equals and the manifestation of their physical truth.**

 **There was no vantage, only had been defined the moment the Contagious' Corruption spread throughout Edo... ending when it resulted in the leader of the Reapers' Erasure... and Edo's earthquake in the year of 1855 came to be...**


End file.
